The invention relates to a machine tool with a base member having an axis of rotation, with at least one pocket formed in the base member and with at least one cutter carrier carrying a cutting insert, wherein the cutter carrier lies with two side surfaces, enclosing an angle with one another, against a respective side supporting surface and with its bottom against a bottom supporting surface of the pocket and is releasably clamped in the pocket by a clamping element, and wherein the cutting insert protrudes with an effective cutting edge freely in the outward direction beyond the cutter carrier and the base member.
The pocket, forming a seat for the cutter carrier, ensures that the cutter carrier, and with it the cutting insert, is determined in its position within the base member. With a given geometry of the cutter carrier and the cutting insert, the position of the pockets in the base member determines the cutting radius. To allow compensation for production tolerances, it is already known to arrange the cutting insert adjustably in the base member. For this purpose, the cutter carrier is arranged adjustably with respect to the base member.
Furthermore, in the case of a machine tool in which the cutting insert is supported directly, that is without a cutter carrier, in an insert seat with two edge supporting surfaces and a bottom supporting surface, it is known per se (DE-A-10 108 103) that one of the two edge supporting surfaces is formed as a wedge surface, which is arranged on an adjusting member that is displaceable with respect to the base member along an axis of displacement and encloses an acute angle with the axis of displacement and against which the cutting insert lies with its insert edge opposite from the effective cutting edge and aligned parallel to the wedge surface, and that the other edge supporting surface is aligned perpendicularly in relation to the axis of displacement of the adjusting member, wherein the axis of displacement of the adjusting member is aligned parallel to the bottom supporting surface of the associated insert seat. To adjust the cutting insert, there the head screw on the cutting insert is loosened a little. As soon as the correct drilling diameter is set, the head screw is tightened again. In this case, the adjusting member on the base member is also fixed. The known adjusting device is suitable only for adjusting cutting inserts aligned radially on the base member. The adjustment always takes place perpendicularly in relation to the fixing screw of the cutting insert in the base member, which has to be loosened slightly for the purpose of adjustment. The adjustment of tangential cutting inserts parallel to their fixing screw is not possible with the known adjusting mechanism.
Against this background, the invention addresses the problem of improving a machine tool of the type specified at the beginning to the extent that a fine adjustment of tangential cutting inserts in the base member is also possible.
The features specified in the present invention are proposed to solve this problem. Advantageous refinements and developments of the invention are also provided.